


Saving Link

by CelestialLink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Christian Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialLink/pseuds/CelestialLink
Summary: Something weird has happened to Link. He hates everyone he loved and even hurts some of them. One by one his relationships begin to weaken and crumble away. Everyone leaves him, except one person who will never give up on him, his best friend, his blood brother, Rhett. Rhett knows something is wrong. He knows this is not the man he's called his best friend for thirty-two years. But if this man is not Link, then where is Link and who is this person out to destroy his life?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Only the very beginning is in first person POV, after that, it's always third person.

Link's POV

I was sitting at home alone one afternoon. Christy and the kids had gone out with Jessie, Locke, and Shepherd. Since Rhett and I were left home from the mother and kid day, he was coming over to just hang out for a while. I was on my couch when I heard the doorbell ring. Assuming it was Rhett, I shouted, "Come on in, Rhett. The door's open. I heard the door open and stood up, but what I saw was shocking. There, in front of me, stood... me. He looked exactly like me. I stuttered and stared at him. His eyes, his hair, his crooked smile, absolutely everything about him was the same as me. He took a step closer and brought a crowbar out from behind his back. I stepped back slightly and tripped. He smirked down at me and brought the crowbar up. He bent down so he was closer to me.

"Hey brother. That's right, Link. I'm your brother. Your twin. And I'm here for my revenge." He smirked and lifted the crowbar into the air. I crossed my arms in front of me and shouted.

"Wait! Why? What did I ever do?" I was breathing heavily and stared up at him with such fear in my eyes. He leaned down even closer and I could feel his hot breath on my face. He grabbed my wrists with one hand, forced them away from my face, and held them at my stomach.

"You had a good life while I suffered through every waking moment of mine. That kinda builds up a lot of resentment, don't you think. Always knowing I had a brother who was out there with loving parents and friends. Who wasn't alone and cold every night. Who had so many people that loved him. Who became a famous YouTuber with his best friend since first grade. Meanwhile, I suffer through every second of my life. I'm going to destroy your perfect life, brother. Bye." He smirked again and bashed the crowbar over my head. I immediately blacked out.

Third Person POV

Link's brother, James, dragged Link's unconscious body to Link's attic for now. He would move him later after Rhett was gone. He hit Link over the head once more, just to be sure he wouldn't wake up. Then he swapped clothes with Link. He ran out to his car and grabbed a roll of duct tape. He put a piece over Link's mouth and wrapped some around his wrists and ankles, binding them together. He wrapped a piece around Link's upper arms, forcing them to his sides. He went back downstairs to wait for Rhett to arrive. He sat down on the couch and heard the doorbell ring. He was here. Now, one relationship at a time, James was going to crush Link's life, starting with his best friend.


	2. Chapter Two

Everything was dark around Link, his eyes now open. He heard shouting from the floor below him. He was in the attic. Below him, his twin was getting into an argument with Rhett. "Link, what's going on with you? You barely drink and now you're asking me to go to a bar with you? What the heck? You're not going! You've got a wife and children, you need to be responsible!" James rolled his eyes.

"So, you don't trust me to control myself?! I'm not gonna get drunk, Rhett! Some friend you are!" James' face was bright red with 'anger'. Though on the inside, he wasn't angry, quite the opposite actually. He was very happy, his plan seemed to be working. "You don't trust me! After all the time you've known me, you don't trust me! I thought we were best friends! But I was clearly wrong, best friends trust each other!"

"Link, what's going on? Why are you getting so angry? It's not that I don't trust you, but honestly, who goes to a bar and doesn't come out drunk? Sure, there are people, but you'll just get carried away. Trust me." Rhett was backing down, he sensed that 'Link' was going to do or say something that would change both of their lives forever. He was afraid Link would say he didn't want to be friends anymore. Rhett had decided to try to try to defuse the argument. "I'm sorry for getting so angry. I'm just looking out for you, brother."

"So now I can't even take care of myself?! Wow, just wow. Rhett, go. Go now." James walked over to the door and opened it. Rhett's heart broke. What had he done? "Link, I'm so sorry. Just always remember that I love you." Rhett blinked back tears and left. He got in his car and drove off, eventually pulling over to sob. 

 

James laughed and went back to the attic. He walked over to Link, the slightly younger brother had tears pouring out from his eyes. He started up at James, pure sorrow and fear in his blue eyes. James tore the tape away from Link's mouth. He crouched down by Link and grabbed his hair roughly, forcing his head back. 

"Link, don't expect to be seeing Rhett ever again. When I'm done with him, he's gonna hate your guts. Come on, we can't leave you here. Someone might find you." James grabbed Link and punched him in the face. Then he hit his twin over the head, rendering him unconscious. He dragged Link out of the attic. He ran to his car, wrapped Link in a blanket so no one would see him. James threw Link into his car and took off down the road. He drove to his house, a beat up, small building. The neighborhood was largely abandoned,only a few poor people lived there. He dragged Link inside and took off the blanket. He put some tape over Link's mouth.

James' girlfriend, Angel, came out of the kitchen. She was tall, thin, and had wavy red hair. She also had piercing silver eyes. She kissed James and then stared down at Link. "So, this is your brother. Looks exactly like you. I'll take care of him. You just get back to his house. I love you." James smirked and kissed her.

"See ya. Love you too." He left and drove off. Angel knelt down. She put her hand on Link's forehead. His blue eyes fluttered open at her touch. The cerulean eyes were filled with fear and such sorrow. Angel gently took the tape off from Link's mouth. 

"Don't worry, I hate him too. I want to help you. This isn't right. Please, trust me. He's the kind of guy you meet at a bar who seems sweet and then you're stuck with him. And he's not sweet at all. I'm stuck with him, but I don't want you to be as well. I'm Angel. I'm gonna help you." Link had no choice but to trust her. 

"Th-thank you. I need to go. M-my best friend, my brother, h-he's trying to end out friendship! I've known Rhett almost my entire life, James is going to make him hate me! A-and then my family. What if he hurts my wife or children? Please, let me go! I'm begging you!" Angel bit her lip as she thought.

"I-I can't. He'd hurt me! He's abusive! I'm afraid to go. I can't let you go, but I'll take good care of you. I'm so sorry!" Angel had tears in her eyes. The poor girl could only be in her mid-twenties while James was thirty-eight.

"Angel, please. You can come with me. We can have him arrested. You'll be safe. Please, he's going to destroy my life! He could hurt my loved ones. Please, let me go. Take this duct tape off me and we can leave! Please!!" Link looked at her desperately. She shook her head, more tears falling.

"I can't! I just can't! He'll still hurt me! You don't understand!" She got up and sat on the couch. Link was still lying on the ground. He sighed as Angel sobbed into her hands. She wasn't gonna let him go. She was too afraid. 

"Angel, I am begging you. Let me go. Please! Please! I will help you!" She just cried harder at that. Link closed his eyes, a few tears of his own falling. He prayed for protection of his loved ones. He prayed he'd get free and be able to see them again; that they wouldn't hate him. He needed to see them again. He needed to explain everything to Rhett and apologize. He couldn't live without Christy, his children, or Rhett in his life. Why was this happening? What had he ever done to deserve this? 

Link started crying harder and prayed more and more. Angel looked up at him, her face red and puffy. "I-I will try. B-but not yet. Not this soon. We have to wait for a good time. I want to help you, but you have to promise to keep me safe from him." Link looked up with hope. He nodded.

"I promise. Thank you!" He only hoped this would work and that she would let him go before James did any lasting damage.


	3. Chapter Three

Rhett drove home. The tears that filled his eyes blurred his vision, a lot. He didn't notice the car that swerved from the other lane into his. He didn't notice until the two cars had rammed headfirst into each other. Everything went black as Rhett was thrown from his car and onto the pavement. He wavered in and out of consciousness, seeing people surrounding him, flashing lights, and then white. Everything was white. He couldn't hear a thing. 

Rhett had been thrown from his car and landed on the street. His body configured in a strange position, he had badly broken several bones, his head was bleeding. He passed out shortly after the ambulance came. He woke up in a hospital room. Jessie, his beautiful wife, was crying beside his bed. His two sons were looking down at the floor, they seemed to be scared. Link wasn't there. Rhett's heart shattered when he saw that. Would he ever see Link again without forcing it himself? Link never was angry at Rhett for this long. Little did Rhett know where Link really was and that the man he thought was his best friend was actually his best friend's twin.

"J-Jessie?" Rhett spoke, his voice was raspy and quiet. He was wrapped up like a mummy. Jessie looked up and a wave of relief came over her. She ran over to him and kissed him.

"Rhett! You woke up! You're back!" 

"Of course I am. Was I out long?"

"Sweetheart, you were in a coma for two weeks." Rhett's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Two weeks?! D-did Link ever visit?" Rhett hoped he had, but those hopes were shattered when Jessie shook her head. She looked very sad.

"Rhett, he's changed. Boys, I need you to step out for a minute." Locke and Shepherd stood up and went to the hall. They closed the door and Jessie looked up at Rhett, tears in her eyes. "Rhett, he's an abusive alcoholic. He hurt his kids, cheated on Christy... H-he said he never wants to see you again. Any of us. Christy and the kids are in North Carolina. They're going to get divorced." Jessie had started sobbing halfway through her story. Rhett just stared off into the distance. He couldn't believe this. He was in shock.

"R-Rhett? Are you okay?"

Rhett made no reply and kept staring off into the distance. "It's not him. It can't be. Something happened. I'm going to find him. That man is not Link."

 

One week earlier

Link sat against a wall in the far corner of James' family room. James visited that night. Link had been there for one week. He was getting so thin James had left almost no food for Link and Angel. She had taken good care of him, but couldn't leave the house to get more food. She was too afraid to go anywhere. James always found out and always made her pay for it. Link had waited and waited and waited. Was she truly going to help him escape?

Link woke up to someone slapping him across the face. He groaned and looked up, his mouth covered with tape again. James chuckled and leaned down. He whispered in Link's ear. "Guess who got in a car accident on his way home? That's right, Rhett did. And guess who's wife wants to divorce him because he's cheating on her, he's an alcoholic, and he hurts his children. That's right, Link. You're a complete monster."

Link's heart completely shattered, James truly was destroying his life. He was filled with such anger, his own brother was hurting his family. Physically hurting them. Link stared at James with such fury in his eyes. His arms tightened, fists clenched at his sides. He started to shake with anger and he literally broke the duct tape wrapped around his body. He stood up to James' height and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Blood gushed out of James' nose, and normally that would bother Link, but right now, he was too angry to feel light-headed.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FAMILY! EVER! HURT ME, BUT DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" James stood up and punched Link back, even harder. Link's sudden burst of adrenaline fled just as fast as it had come. His body was weakened by the little food it had received. He was so skinny. He fell back after being punched. Angel ran out of her room and gasped at the sight. James' delivered punch after punch to Link's feeble body. Then he stood up and kicked him repeatedly. Link passed out, blood gushing from his nose as well. James spat on Link and patched up his own nose in the bathroom. He walked back.

"Never mess with me, Link. Or you'll regret it as I'm sure you do now. Cross me again and it's gonna get a whole lot worse." James sneered this words at his unconscious brother. He grabbed Link's body and took him to the basement. He removed Link's shirt and taped his wrists and ankles together. "You're gonna pay when you wake up. You will regret breaking my nose."

Angel ran down. "No, don't hurt him anymore! Please! Don't James! Just don't!" James started to run after Angel, she had taken off running towards the door upstairs. "I'm done with you! Just let me go!" James caught up to her and grabbed her throat, lightly squeezing. 

"If you say one word, ONE WORD, you are done for. You can't escape me, Angel. I will find you and I will kill you if you do or say anything. Go! Get out of here!" Angel ran, Link's one hope of getting free, being saved and taken care of, gone. James went back downstairs and waited for Link to wake up, a wicked smirk plastered across his face.


	4. Chapter Four

"Rhett, what do you mean? Are you alright? Yes, it's Link, he's changed. He's not the man you once knew, he's gone." Jessie looked down, tears filling her amber eyes. Rhett shook his head. 

"No, he's not gone. That's not him, Jessie! I refuse to believe that the man you are talking about is Link! How can it be Link? He would never do any of that in a million years! Please, I'm not crazy! Something is wrong. That isn't Link." Jessie sighed and sat down in the chair beside her 'delirious' husband. 

"Rhett, just calm down. You hit your head before. You're not thinking straight. It's him. He's different, but it's him. I am so sorry." Jessie bit her lip. "I'm gonna let the boys see you. Then I'm calling Christy to see how they are. She hasn't divorced him yet, but she wants to as soon as she can. She's just afraid and confused right now."

"Afraid of Link?! Link wouldn't intentionally hurt a fly, you know that! That's not him! Something happened. He called me to come over and hang out with him. I get there and he's acting completely different. He had the shortest fuse and wanted to go to a bar with me. That's not Link! You know it isn't!" Rhett started to cry. He didn't know what to think, his heart told him it wasn't Link, but his brain said differently. He just had no idea what to so. Maybe Link was a total scumbag now, but Rhett was never going to leave him. He'd make it his life's mission to help Link and repiece his life back together.

"Rhett, talk to the boys, then we're going. You're just not thinking logically." Jessie sighed and walked out of the hospital room. She soon returned with two boys with her. One was tall and had a mop of wavy, chocolate brown hair. The other had the same hairstyle, but it was blonde and he was smaller. Rhett's sons, Locke and Shepherd.

"Dad!" Locke and Shepherd shouted in unison before hugging Rhett so tightly.

"Oh goodness, careful guys! Don't break me!" Rhett chuckled, his heart was heavy, he was scared and confused. What had really happened to Link? Could that possibly be him? How? How could that be Link? Rhett pondered these as his family visited with him. After about an hour, they were gone. "Link, wherever you are, I'm going to save you. I give you my word. And God, please help Link, and help me save him." Rhett closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Christy sat still on the couch of her parents house. She stared at the floor, barely blinking. Her breaths were shallow, her chest barely moved as she drew in each breath slowly. She thought about the things he said. The things he did. The small cuts and bruises he had inflicted upon her children. She didn't know what to do. Deep down, she still loved him, she loved who he was. But at the same time, she hated him. She hated him with a passion, but it hurt. She was too confused to even think straight. Her world was in shambles at her feet. And all because her husband, had blown it all to pieces. Little did she know that was not her husband, that her husband was actually tied up in a basement in California, going through so much pain. The pain was both physical and emotional. 

 

James had basically stopped feeding Link, causing his younger twin to get thinner to the point that all his ribs jutted out sharply. He had broken Link's ankles, forcing Link to stay exactly where he was at all times. Only a little bit of water was given to him everyday, and it was usually lake water. It was all Link had to live on. He was always cold, James had taken his shirt to make him colder and so Link could see how skinny and beat up he really was. The basement was oddly cold. Link was pale, skinny, weak, hungry, exhausted, and in so, so much pain. 

"See, I told you, you'd pay. Now you are. Poor Link, your best friend in the hospital, your wife is going to divorce you if she ever gets the courage too. She's scared of you. She hates you. You hurt your children. You beat them. Made them bleed. You are so evil! What's wrong with you?!" James kicked Link's back and the younger man's cracked and bleeding lips let out a single word.

"W-why?"

"Why what? Why am I doing this to you? Poor little you, I already told you. You weren't listening, were you? No, you weren't. Tomorrow was your day to eat a little something, but since you didn't listen, only lake water. And stop gagging all the time. It's so disgusting. That water is your life. Literally. You'll die without it. And you smell! Gosh, I don't know why I haven't killed you yet."

"I smell because I've been tied up for two weeks! You broke my ankles, I can't even move!" Link started to cry, it was all too much. He couldn't hold on. The pain in his heart, and the pain that wracked his entire body was getting to be too much to handle. "I can't- I can't hold on. James, please help me. You don't want the murder of another on your soul. Please, help me. And then help yourself. Change your ways. You should have been raised up like me and I'm sorry you weren't. Why are you angry at me? Mom and dad were the ones that didn't keep you. I did nothing wrong."

"SHUT UP! You did! Your life was perfect! Perfect best friend, perfect wife, perfect children, perfect everything! I suffered my whole life and I shouldn't have! You should now feel my pain! I went through this everyday of my life! Don't tell me that you have it hard! You don't even know what hard is!" James kicked Link's stomach as hard as he could. Link vomited up bile with blood mixed in it. He closed his eyes and passed out.


	5. Chapter Five

Link awoke a few hours later, a huge black and blue bruise on his sunken in stomach. He couldn't even feel hunger anymore. The lack of food only weakened him, nothing more. His ankles were bent in ways the human body was incapable of bending. The sharp pain was gone, all he felt was numbness and cold. His feet were purple and he couldn't feel them at all. His arms and legs were like sticks, almost no muscle left. He was growing thinner every day. James eventually came down with a cup of muddy water. He chuckled and left it for Link. 

James did end up giving Link a little stale bread the next day, which he was grateful for. Days dragged on, every minute felt like a year to Link. Most of Link's days were spent praying for his family, Rhett, and help for himself. 

 

Angel walked down the road late at night. She passed a hospital where a very tall man and a short woman were talking as they exited. She picked up on their conversation. The man spoke first. "Jessie, I'm telling you that can't be Link. He would never do that. He couldn't." The woman sighed.

"I don't want to believe it either, but it is him. It has to be. You saw him, you heard him." Angel couldn't believe it. They were talking about James' brother. She ran over, her conscience getting to her.

"E-excuse me? I heard you were talking about Link." The man perked up. He looked at Angel with a small smile.

"Are you a Mythical Beast?"

"What?"

"You're not then. How do you know Link?"

"I have information, but I need money. Meet me tonight. Midnight at the pier. Alone and have money. Deal?" Angel stuck out her hand and the man looked over at the woman.

"We'd like to talk about it for a minute." Angel nodded and the two walked about ten feet away. They were whispering to each other.

"Jess, should we trust her? What if she is some crazy fan? It's possible. And this whole thing seems rather shady. How do I know I can trust her?" Jessie sighed and grabbed Rhett's hand.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know that I want you to. What if you get hurt? Please don't. Ask her for it now. Get the information first if you can. Don't pay her until she gives it to you." Rhett nodded and walked back over, still holding hands with his wife.

"Tell me now. I have money. I'll pay you. Please, I'd feel better." Angel sighed.

"Not right here, sir. It's too open and dangerous. My life is in danger if I tell you this."

"My car. You can sit in my car, no one will hear you. And then you go. I'll pay you after you tell me. I am a man of my word. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright. But only you can hear. She can't." Angel pointed to Jessie. 

"Fine. Let's go." Rhett kept a tight hold on Jessie and the three walked back to the car. Rhett opened the back door and Angel got in. He followed suit and closed the door. "What do you know?"

"He's being held somewhere. He was replaced by someone else. A twin brother he never knew he had. He's not too far from here. That's all I'm saying. His brother threatened my life if I told anyone. He's been in there for about two and a half weeks. Good luck finding him. Hand over the money. $250 will be sufficient."

"$250?! You didn't even tell me who's holding him or where he is!"

"A deal's a deal. I don't want to die." Rhett groaned and got a check from Jessie. He made it out to her and she left. Jessie got in and Rhett started to drive home. Jessie was the first to break the silence.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"He was kidnapped and replaced by his twin brother no one knew he had. It's ridiculous, but I have no other choice except believing her. He's not very far, but I don't know where. I can't get the police involved. They would never believe me. I'm going to find him. I'm going to save him."

 

"Christy, sweetheart, please eat something." Christy's mom sat down next to her daughter.

"I'm not hungry, Mom, but thank you." Christy's voice was monotone, her heart was so confused and hurt so badly.

"Honey, just pray. Don't divorce him yet. Maybe he'll change. Just pray. God put you to it, he'll get you through it." Christy sighed and nodded.

"I have been. I just... I don't even know anymore, Mom. I don't know what I'm feeling. What happened? Link was the most amazing husband and father and then suddenly.." Christy broke down crying. Her mother hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"There, there. God will sort everything out. Leave this to Him. He will help you through this. Life can be confusing and hard, we just need to hold on through it. Things will get better. They always do. Just don't give up. You can make it. Be strong and do not be afraid. We're all here for you."

"N-no. L-Link isn't, h-he.." Christy only sobbed harder. Her heart had been shattered. The man she loved, the man who was absolutely perfect in her eyes was changed. Completely different and it hurt. He had hurt their children, cheated on her, become a drunkard. Where was the Link she knew and loved? What had happened to him? Why had he so suddenly changed? Would her husband ever really return or would he remain this way for the rest of his life? She had no answers to these questions that plagued her mind. She just wanted life to be normal again. She wanted these problems to be taken away. She wanted Link, and Link needed her.


	6. Chapter Six

Link lie on the cold stone floor of James' basement. He was given a little bit of bread with butter that day and a shot glass full of milk. That was the best thing he had eaten and drank in three weeks. He was so happy to have something other than dirty water and stale bread. James had been giving him food every other day and water everyday. He was starving Link, but not really. He was giving his younger twin just enough food and water to survive, but his body was still growing thinner and thinner everyday. 

Link lie on the ground shivering and coughing. He wheezed for breath and watched as his brother came down the stairs again. He had a washcloth and a bucket of dish soap and water. "You smell so awful. Time to wash you up a bit." James vigorously scrubbed Link's exposed skin, leaving his legs and feet alone. He just dumped the remaining soapy water on Link and then threw a dirty and ripped up rag at Link to dry off with. He did so and began to shiver more. The cold air on his wet skin had made him even colder. Link closed his eyes and fell asleep. He just wanted to get home. He wanted his family to be alright, and that included Rhett. 

 

Rhett was out looking for Link already. He wouldn't give up, but he had no idea where Link could be. He was searching for days, but he had no luck. Link had been gone for four weeks now and Rhett was more exhausted than he had been ever before. He was about to give up, when he turned onto a certain street. The street James lived on. He drove around and came to the specific house Link was in. He could just feel there was something about this place. He wondered if he had found Link. He came to the house and got out. The air was cold and wet. It had just stopped storming. The house looked vacant, no sign of life anywhere. 

He walked to the porch, the old wood creaking beneath his feet. His heart froze up when he heard and slam of a car door and the familiar voice behind him. "Freeze, McLaughlin, don't take one more step." James approached Rhett, the sound of a gun being cocked made Rhett know this was serious. "Inside. Now. Don't make a sound or you are dead." Rhett did as James said and went inside. He had his hand up in surrender, his back to James. He felt a something hit him over the head and Rhett fell unconscious. He woke up, in a basement. His mouth and eyes were duct taped over. His wrists and ankles were bound as well. Link's eyes and mouth had also been covered, so even though they were in feet of each other, neither man knew the other was there.

Link, so terrified and emotionally shot, started to cry again. The pain in his feet and ankles was dull, but it was still there and Link feared he would never be able to walk again. His bones had healed incorrectly, they had literally mended back with his feet pointing the wrong way. The pain was returning slowly, and his feet were still purple from the lack of blood in them. 

The tears slowly fell and Link heard movement close by. Thinking it was James, he cried a little harder. Rhett could hear someone crying close by. The sound was muffled and Rhett moved a little. He tried with all his might to break free from the tape around his wrists. He wriggled his hands, tried to loosen the tape and slip a hand out, tried to rip it, but nothing worked. He wanted to find out who was crying. In his heart, he had a feeling it might be Link. He started to move again, dragging himself across the floor to the sound of the crying person. 

Link's tears got the tape wet and it started to peel off ever so slightly. As Rhett dragged himself across the floor, he felt something sharp scrape his arm. He smiled under the tape and found the jagged object. A large broken piece of glass from a beer bottle that was smashed over Link's head was sticking out of a crack in the floor. Rhett lined the tape up to the glass as best as he could and began to cut it off his wrists. After several attempts and fails, he finally got it. Rhett rubbed his sore wrists after taking the rest of the tape off. He peeled away the rest, leaving his eyes for last. He slowly peeled it away, trying not to lose much eyebrow hair. 

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. His heart froze in his chest when he saw Link. He was bound just like Rhett had been, his shirt was off. Link's spine and ribs stuck out sharply. His stomach appeared to be sunken in. His body was covered in dried blood, cuts, scars, and more. Rhett ran over to Link and wrapped him in the tightest hug. "Link, Link, it's me, Rhett. Oh my gosh, what did he do to you?!" Rhett quickly took off all the tape and then wrapped Link up in his arms again. Link sobbed into Rhett's chest, he was too weak to hug him back. 

"R-Rhett. I-I thought you'd never find me. You need to get out of here. Please, before he hurts you."

"Too late for that. Trapped now, McLaughlin." James smirked at the two men as he stood in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Link looked up at James with such hatred. He spoke, the tears still falling down him face. "No." James raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Link. What did you just say? Did you just tell me 'No' ? Well, someone's asking for no food tomorrow."

"Yes, James, I said no. You will not touch a hair on this man's head ever again." Link, as weak and frail as his body was, moved away from Rhett. He got on his hands and knees, unable to stand because of his feet. He tried to crawl over to James, but he fell, his body giving out. He cried out in pain and James laughed. Rhett crawled over to Link and helped his get back up. He held Link close to himself protectively. He spoke, his voice calm, but such hatred and anger were laced in it.

"Look, what you have done to my brother. Have you no conscience? He can't even stand! Look what you've done! And why?! WHY?! I am going to make you pay for what you have done. I swear I will." Rhett didn't move from where he was. He was too preoccupied with taking care of Link.

James sneered, "Oh really? Are you so sure about that? No one knows you are here and now that you have found your precious best friend, they never will. You are the one that's going to pay. Not me. You should have just given up. How did you find him? How did you know that I wasn't Link?" Before Rhett could answer, James grabbed Link and put a knife to his throat. Link's eyes widen and he stared at Rhett, a plea of help in his eyes. "One move and he's dead, so answer my question, McLaughlin."

"You wouldn't kill him. You couldn't."

"Try me."

"No, I won't risk Link's life. He means too much to me. Link, brother, I promise I'm going to get you out of here alive no matter what it costs me. I promise that to you. Just remember that I love you, buddy. I'm so happy I found you. Hold on. We're getting out of here." Rhett looked up at James, such hatred in his emerald green eyes again. "There are times when I believe I know Link better than I know myself. I knew he could never do the things you were doing. I knew it wasn't him. How did I find him? I spent days on end searching and came to this house. I could just feel something different about here. I knew Link was here. I hoped."

"Interesting. Just curious, did a pretty young ginger girl talk to you about Link? She was in her early twenties." Rhett knew he was talking about the girl from a few nights ago. He had to lie. Her life was endangered by giving Rhett this information.

"No, should there have been?"

"Hmm, you're lying. Don't lie to me. One more chance or this man is dead." He pushed the dagger a little farther against Link's throat. Rhett was presented with a conflict. He knew what to do, but it was so hard. He had to tell the truth. He couldn't let Link die. He wouldn't. He was going to do everything in his power to prevent any more harm coming to Link. 

"Yes. She told me that you were Link's twin brother and that Link was nearby. That was all she said to me. And she made me pay her. Don't kill her. Please, she didn't tell me your name or where Link was. Please."

"Sorry, but she promised not to say one word or she would be dead. Oh well. I'll take care of that later. Sorry Angel. Shouldn't have said anything." He let go of Link who fell forward coughing. Rhett immediately went over to Link and wrapped his arms around the bony figure of his best friend. Link's skin was cold. He had goose bumps covering his arms and his teeth clattered together as he shivered and coughed.

"Please, get him something to warm him up. Please. And water. Clean water. He needs it. You have to have some good in your heart. Please, I'm begging you." James looked back at Rhett and Link. He side smirked.

"No." After that, he left, locking the doors. Rhett sighed and held Link close to him. Link rested his head against Rhett's chest.

"I missed you so much. You're here. Thank you."

"Of course I'm here, Link. I was going to find you no matter what. I missed you just as much. I'm going to take care of you. Here, you're cold." Rhett took off his shirt, now only wearing a white undershirt, and slipped it over Link's head and put his arms through. "Does that help at all?"

"Yeah, thank you, Rhett." Link was still leaning against Rhett. He started to cry. Rhett rubbed Link's back as he cried.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. I'm gonna get you out of here and you're gonna get better. What did he do to your feet?"

"H-he broke them and then the bones healed incorrectly. I can't feel them at all. And he took my glasses. H-he did so much. I-I don't w-want to talk about it..." Link cried harder as all the memories of the pain he had been through replayed in his head. The suffering was not mainly from the pain though, it was from being separated from his loved ones and knowing what James had done to them.

"Okay, okay, we won't. I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

"I-it's alright. I u-understand. What did he do to my kids?"

"He... he hit them. Your family is in North Carolina right now. But I can promise you, your family is not going to fall apart. I'm going to make absolute certainty of that. Everything will be okay eventually. We need to hold on for right now." Rhett looked around and found a blanket is a dark corner of the basement. He smiled and got up. He brought the blanket back and wrapped it tightly around Link. Link leaned into Rhett's chest again, Rhett wrapping his arms around him. The smaller man's eyes closed and he fell asleep in the safely of Rhett's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie was worried. Very worried. Rhett had been calling every few hours to check up on things. He hadn't called since last night. She decided to call him. What if something was wrong? She was about to, when she got a call from Christy. She answered. "Hi Christy, how are you guys doing? I have some news about Link. Believe it if you like. Rhett was told this by some girl in her twenties. Do you want to hear it?"

Christy perked up a little at this. Her heart still longed for her husband. She wanted to believe that something had happened and that was would be back to his old self. She just couldn't bring herself to divorcing him. Not after as long as they had been married. People don't just change overnight. Not so drastically as Link had. "Yes, please tell me. I want to believe it. I want to know as much as I can. I want the real Link back. I want to go home to him. Please, tell me, Jess."

"The girl said that the man you saw, that cheated on you and hurt your children wasn't Link. Apparently, Link had a twin that no one knew about, except of course his parents. He kidnapped Link. Rhett left days ago to try to find Link, I haven't heard from him. Is there anyway you can try to find out if Link really does have a twin?"

"Yeah, I'll call him mom. Talk to you later, Jess. Bye." Christy hung up and dialed Sue's, Link's mom, number. She soon answered.

"Hello dear. How are you holding up?"

"Not that great. You?"

"The same."

"Uh, Mom, does Link have a twin brother?" Sue went silent, tears flooding to her eyes. She started to cry.

"Y-yes... W-we put him up for adoption.. We couldn't handle two! We couldn't afford to have two sons.." Sue started to cry harder. She had always struggled with giving away her son. She had never forgiven herself and had wanted to forget it. 

"Mom, please, don't cry. It's alright. You had no choice. I need to tell you something though.. Your other son, he kidnapped Link. H-he's been doing all this... Oh my gosh! We need to go home! Link's been kidnapped! We're leaving ASAP. Bye! Thank you!" Christy hung up. "Kids, pack up your stuff. We're going home! Your dad's in trouble. That wasn't him. You have an uncle who's going to jail very soon. Hurry up and get everything together!"

Christy and the kids spent the rest of the day rushing around, packing things and getting tickets last minute. They were on their way home the next day.

 

Link awoke in Rhett's arms still. He felt so weak. He needed food. He needed nourishing food, not moldy bread, lake water, and every once in awhile, rotten fruit. These foods and drink only served to make him sick. Link's glasses had been broken the first day he got here. His vision was slowly getting worse as the strain on his eyes got worse as well. He closed his eyes again and whispered, his voice raspy and dry. "Rhett, I can't move. It hurts too much. I'm sorry." Link coughed, his throat in pain from being used. Rhett held Link closer to himself. He spoke softly and gently.

"Don't worry about it at all, buddy. I'm gonna be here for you in everyway I can. I'm going to help you through this. I'm going to take care of you. He did so much, so many horrible things to you. He's going to pay for this and you're gonna get better. Trust me. We're gonna get through this together. I'll carry you through if I have to. It's going to be alright. Try not to talk or move much."

Link nodded and lifted his head that had been resting against Rhett's chest. He smiled as much as he could. His mouth barely lifted, for the pain he was going through was so terrible, but his eyes, they told a different story. They told Rhett everything Link was trying to communicate to him. Link's eyes, bright blue and filled with tears, had met Rhett's and expressed such gratitude, thankfulness, and love of his brother that held him close to himself as a source of comfort. He could never tell Rhett how much he meant to him. Yet, neither could Rhett. The two were unbelievably close and when something bad happened to the other like this, that really shined through.

Link's eyes were smiling up at Rhett's and Rhett's smiled back. Just knowing Rhett was right there for him, was such a comfort to Link. It took away all Link's pain and fear. He felt safe and happy knowing Rhett was finally back to him. Or he was back to Rhett. Either way, the inseparable duo was once again united. The two brothers were back with each other after the worst four weeks of both of their lives. Link closed his eyes again and rested his head against Rhett's chest once more as Rhett's arms were wrapped around him. The ever present beat of Rhett's heart, constant and strong, was another source of comfort for Link. 

He felt as though even if the whole world was against him, but Rhett was right there at his side, the two could take on the world together. They were stronger together. Two halves of a whole. It was no accident that these two men had met. No mistake that Rhett had moved to one of the smallest towns in North Carolina. They were meant to be best friends, brothers, a duo. They were two of the best friends in history. Each would die for the other in a heartbeat. Nothing could ever stop Rhett or Link from being there for the other. And nothing ever has or ever will.


	9. Chapter 9

James came back down the stairs, an empty beer bottle in his hand. His eyes were red with anger. He walked over to Rhett and Link, smashing the bottle over Rhett's head. Rhett groaned and passed out. James grabbed Link who was shaking in fear. He pushed Link against the wall and taped his wrists to it. He covered Link's mouth with the tape. Link was crying out of fear. The man he once was, the stronger man, was gone for now. Link had been through so much, he was broken and only his loved ones could mend him.

James then did the same thing with Rhett, but the opposite wall. "There, now you can only see each other. You'll love this." James chuckled and smirked before kicking Rhett in the stomach as hard as he could. Link screamed through the tape on his mouth. He cried harder and James went over to him. He slapped Link across the face, hard. "Oh shut up, you baby! You're precious Rhett is gonna have to accept the consequences of finding you. Did you really think he was going to get away with that? You're such an idiot!" James punched Link in the jaw and then went back upstairs.

Link closed his as the tears fell. His jaw ached horribly as well as the rest of his body, but that wasn't what was upsetting him the most. What hurt him the most was that James was now hurting Rhett too and had forced the two men to be away from each other. Rhett was the only comfort Link had right now and he was practically taken away. The tears stung Link's ocean blue eyes, leaving stains on his cheeks as they fell. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly, and waited for Rhett to wake up. He prayed they would get out of here soon with no more harm coming to Rhett. 

About ten minutes later, Rhett's eyes opened and he lifted his head. Shards of broken glass fell from Rhett's hair, a small drop of beer was running down his cheek. He screwed up his face in pain and finally, his fuzzy vision cleared. He saw Link crying, his wrists taped to the opposite wall. Rhett pulled with all his strength against the tape, but James had really bound them. He couldn't get free, he couldn't talk either. Link's head was down, his eyes squeezed closed as tears fell rapidly from his eyes. He sat on his legs and only looked up when he heard a moan. Rhett had moaned to get Link's attention.

The younger man looked up, his face and eyes red and there were tear stains on his cheeks. The tear continued to fall, but Link was relieved Rhett was awake. He also tried to pull away from the wall, but he couldn't. Link's jaw was red and looked slightly out of place, a trail of blood leaked from his dry and cracked lips. All he wanted was to be in the safety of Rhett's arm once again, the only comfort for his weary and frightened heart. Link pulled and pulled against the tape, but James had made sure neither man could get free. 

Rhett looked across the room into his brother's eyes. The bright blue eyes, now dulled to a grayish-blue, were filled with pain, suffering, fear, sorrow, and agony. His jaw was dislocated on one side, but he barely noticed through the pain of separation from his best friend. His brother, but also his comedic security blanket.

 

James lie on the couch one floor above the two men. He had a half empty bottle of beer in his hand, the second bottle he had drunk that day. His hair was a mess, his clothes stained with alcohol and cigarette ash. He, unlike Link, had no need of glasses. He had bought replicas to pose as Link for as long as necessary. James was unemployed, and had no plans to get a job. He already had a thin beard growing, but then so did Link. Four weeks without shaving will do that to you and Link just happened to grow facial hair very fast.

 

Jessie sat at home with her sons. She had tried to remain calm, but on the inside, she was terrified. Her husband had been missing for over two days now. She had contacted the police already. She was often lost in her own world of worry and fear. She sat staring out the window as her sons played video games. The two boys knew what had happened, but they tried to remain as calm as possible. They always told themselves that their dad was alright and would be home soon. 

Jessie's thoughts of horrible things happening to Rhett, her worries of what was really going on with Link, everything; were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Locke paused the game and got up. He gasped. In front of him stood the Neal family, minus Link. Christy smiled a little and wrapped her arms around Locke. She hadn't seen any of them in many weeks. Four and a half. The kids ran to their friends and hugged them so tightly. Locke hugged everyone and Christy walked inside. She sat down next to Jessie and hugged her gently. "Jess, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Rhett's been missing for two days. I don't know where he is. I'm so scared."

"Jess, Link has been missing for four and a half weeks. What that girl said is true. Link has a brother. I called his mom. She told me everything. He's missing too... I-I don't even know if he's alive anymore.." Christy started to sob. "B-b-but, we're praying and hoping. D-don't give up. They'll be home soon... They have to be." Jessie hugged Christy again and let her sob onto her shoulder.

"Y-you're right. He is alive. He is. I can feel it. We're gonna find them. They will be home soon. We just need to pray and hope. They'll be home. They'll be home..."


	10. Chapter 10

Link closed his eyes in pain. His started to feel weaker and weaker, the lack of food was almost killing him. James gave his brother just enough food and water to survive, but only enough to live. Link coughed against the tape, his eyelids heavy. Rhett's button up shirt he had given Link hung so loosely over Link's stick-like figure. It made him look unbelievably tiny and sickly. Link's eyes slowly looked up from the ground, his body wracked with such agony. His eyes, now filled with tears, looked up and met Rhett's emerald green eyes. That was the last thing Link saw before his body gave out and he passed out. 

Rhett closed his eyes, his heart flooding with worry, fear coursed through his veins. Rhett then squeezed his eyes eyes closed tighter and concentrated on using as much of his strength to break free from the tape. He grit his teeth together and pulled away from the wall. The tape started to tear away, he pulled himself with all his strength. Then, finally, the tape ripped away. Rhett's muscles ached and he peeled the rest of the tape off himself. He crawled over to Link and gently lifted his brother's head. He held Link's bearded jaw and first carefully peeled away the tape from his mouth. Link's jaw was still crooked and Rhett held it firmly. He put his other hand on top of Link's head. "I'm sorry. This is gonna hurt." 

Rhett held Link's head steady and popped Link's jaw back into place. Then, he removed the rest of the tape on Link. The younger man fell forward into Rhett's arms, still unconscious. Rhett gently smoothed down Link's hair and whispered softly. "We're gonna get out of here. We're going to be alright. I'm gonna take care of you. You'll be alright. I promise, we're getting out of here. I don't know how, I don't know when, but we are. We're gonna get home again. Everything will have been sorted out with our families. Life will go back to being amazing. We'll make it through this. Just hold onto me and never let go, metaphorically. I will get you through this, because I am never going to let anything get in the way of me being there for you when you need me.

"Just like you've always been there for me. Link, I know you can hear me, and I want you to listen carefully to each word I say. James, he is not your brother. We are brothers. Brothers are there for each other, they care for each other, they love each other, nothing stops a brother from being there. Nothing stops us either. We are brothers, Link. You're my slightly younger brother. My little brother. No one could ever convince me that we are not brothers. We may not be related by blood, but we are brothers by choice and that is so much stronger than just blood. We are blood brothers, we made that blood oath. We are brothers, best friends. We've gone through a lot before, we always got through it. We're getting through this too."

Rhett took a deep breath and held his unconscious best friend closer to himself. He wanted this all to go away now, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He had no idea how he was going to get them out of here, but he was going to. He'd have to carry Link, Link couldn't stand with the horrible condition his feet were in. Rhett was able to carry Link before he was practically starved to death. Link had clearly lost a lot of weight and Rhett knew he'd have no trouble carrying him out. 

Rhett was afraid that Link might have some sort of permanent damage. He would kill James if that were the case. He was already feeling like he wanted to do that because of everything he had already done to Link. He didn't even know the extent. He barely knew anything James had inflicted upon Link except for the obvious things. He was just wanted to take away this whole thing. To take away Link's pain, the damage done to him, the suffering, everything. Link didn't deserve any of this at all. He had done nothing wrong. Link was an amazing person, he barely did anything that could offend someone. 

Rhett rubbed up and down Link's back. He could feel each of the smaller man's ribs and each vertebrae of his spine. Link was almost literally skin and bones. Rhett's eyes flooded with tears. He gently laid Link across his lap and unbuttoned the shirt he wore. Rhett gasped as he got the first good look at how bad Link's body had been hurt and how thin he really was. Link's whole rib cage jutter our sharply, bruises and cuts covered his torso. He had absolutely no fat on his body. He had lost most of his muscle as well. The before prominent muscles in Link's arms had been eaten away. He was just a stick now. His skin was pale, almost white. Rhett closed his eyes and buttoned the shirt up once more. He brought Link back into his arms, resting his best friend's head on his shoulder as he hugged him so close.

"Link, you poor thing.. I-I'm so sorry. James will pay for this.. I promise. You're gonna get better. We're getting you out of here, he won't do anything else to you. I'm not going to let him. I am so incredibly sorry. Just hang on. Don't slip away.. Pl-please. Don't leave. I'm gonna save you. I won't let you go. Never."


	11. Chapter 11

Christy sat on the couch beside Jessie, the two families decided it would be best for them to stick together as much as possible until they got out of this horrible situation. The police had been notified of what was going on and now the news was blowing up everywhere again. News stories, social media, newspapers, etc., were covering the story again.

"YouTuber Link Neal might be taken off charges. Apparently, the man has a twin brother and has been kidnapped. Family is devastated. Police are searching for the YouTuber and his apparent brother to see if these claims are true. We don't know much, but will continue to cover this story."

"Abusive YouTuber's brother is the real one committing the crimes?"

"Is Link Neal innocent?"

Christy tried to stay away from these sources as much as she could; they only filled her with more worry and fear. She couldn't believe what she had done to Link. She left to go back home, but he never did anything. She thanked God that she had not found the courage to get a divorce. She could never forgive herself if that happened, yet she was still in emotional pain, her heart ached desperately for her husband to be home. She wanted him to be safe and well. She knew there was no way he was healthy right now. Little did she know how serious his condition really was. How horribly his own brother had hurt him or the damage he had done.

 

Link finally awoke after about an hour, all the strength in his shaky body was gone now. He could barely move. He felt wetness on his shoulder, he hadn't moved yet. The soft sounds of someone crying finally reached his ears and he felt Rhett's body shake as he cried onto Link's shoulder. He felt so cold. "R-Rhett?" Link's voice was soft, but hoarse and dry. Rhett gasped and lifted his head, drying his tears quickly. He moved Link into a more comfortable position and then spoke softly.

"Link, you're awake. Are you alright, buddy?" Link's half-opened eyes slowly looked over and met Rhett's. He gave him a look that told him he was not. "Okay, okay. It's gonna be alright, buddy. I promise. We're gonna get out of here. I'm gonna take care of you." Rhett found the old blanket and wrapped it around Link gently. He used such care while Link leaned against him, the younger man's head against Rhett's chest once more. Link's breathing was erratic and shallow. He was so sick and in so much pain.

"Link, you can barely breathe.. Oh gosh. I-I'm just so sorry. I should have found you sooner. Why didn't I go looking for you sooner? Darn car accident! I went into a coma and slept while you went through so much. I should have been more careful. I'm such an awful friend. I'm so sorry." Link sighed softly and lifted his head, his eyes filled with tears.

"R-Rhett.. No. No you are the bes-" Link was interrupted by a coughing fit. "-the best friend in history. You're amazing.. N-no, you are perfect. Don't tell yourself any different. You are my brother. Don't you ever tell yourself that you are awful. You aren't in the slightest way. You are the perfect friend, brother, person. Don't ever change. You are so loyal. How many friends would honestly do all you have for me. Barely any, Rhett. You spent days on end searching for me not even knowing if you would find me or that the man everyone said was me, who was absolutely evil, wasn't me. You could have been searching in vain. And now you've gone through pain for me. T-to be here for me. How is that an awful friend? How is the fact that my James made you cry so hard because of fear that you got into a car accident and w-went into a coma. Oh Rhett, you've gone through too much as well." Link's eyes closed as the tears fell.

His heart ached so badly. It hurt so much to hear that Rhett was starting to convince himself that he was an awful friend, when in reality, Link could never ask for anything more. Rhett was the best friend he could be to Link, and that was the most amazing, perfect friend anyone could ever have. Link loved Rhett, his brother, unconditionally. And Rhett felt the same way towards Link. He probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Rhett. He just had no idea how much he did for Link, even without trying. Link spoke again, his voice even more hoarse now.

"Rhett, you were in a coma. He hurt you. He hit you over the head. He kicked you. He hurt your heart too. I don't care about anything he did to me, I hate him for what he did to you. So undeserving of the pain and suffering you've gone through. You deserve the world and all the joy it has to offer you. You are an amazing person, Rhett. You do so much good for so many people, but you do the most for me. I would be dead now without you. For sure I wouldn't have held on in here for as long as I have. You are saving me constantly. From the pain of anxiety, the other problems with me, you're always saving me." Link was still crying, his heart ached so, so badly. "N-never tell yourself wh-what you just did.. Please."

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link tighter and gently wiped away Link's tears with his thumb. "Link, I am so sorry. I promise you I won't. Everything you said about me is exactly true about you too. You definitely don't deserve all the pain and suffering you've gone through. He's put you through too much. Far too much. I should never have left that day. I just knew that man wasn't you. Where were you?"

"I was in the attic. I could hear everything and it hurt so much. I just wanted to scream that it wasn't me. Not that I wanted to scream to help myself, to have you save me, I wanted to save you. To help you. Let you know that I was up there, that the man was not me. That I would never do or say the things he was. I was afraid for you. What if he hurt you? And he has. He's going to pay for that. He's going to pay for ever laying a finger on a single hair on your head. I love you so much more than you could ever realize. You are my brother. Not James. Never James. You and only you. My brother, Rhett James McLaughlin. Never another, just you."


	12. Chapter 12

Rhett teared up at these words and he hugged Link closer and tighter. "Oh Link, thank you. Thank you so much. Same to you. And I love you too. You mean so much to me, buddy. More than I mean to myself. I wish I could take all of this away from you. Give it to James who actually deserves the pain and suffering you're going through. I am so sorry, Link. Just you relax. Everything will be alright." Rhett smiled calmly down at Link. Link looked up at Rhett and returned the smile. He closed his eyes and soon, fell into a peaceful sleep.

Link's rest was interrupted by the heavy footsteps of his brother coming down the creaky wooden stairs. Rhett held Link closer to himself protectively, hatred burned in his eyes as he stared up at James. James smirked and walked over to the two men. Link's eyes were closed, his heart racing in fear. "Don't you touch him, James," Rhett's voice was steady and serious. James chuckled.

"Oh Rhett, trying to protect Link. You two also end up escaping from the tape. Hmm.. I'm going to have to separate you."

"No! You're not separating us!" Rhett stared up at James, holding Link close to himself. Link's head was against Rhett's chest, his knees draw up to his own with his arms wrapped around them. Link whimpered in fear and let go of his knees. He wrapped his arms around Rhett tightly.

"Like you can stop me. You can't. Go ahead and cry, Link. Cry all you want, you baby. Nothing's going to help. You're being separated from this idiot. You should be happy, but you're not, because you're just as stupid." Link lifted his head at this, tears pooled in his eyes. He spoke slowly and deliberately, pure fury laced into his voice.

"Don't you ever call Rhett an idiot. Don't you ever touch him! Don't even talk to him! You are a worthless human being, James! Mom and Dad didn't keep you and boy am I happy about that!" James eyes lit up with anger. He grabbed Link and pulled him away from Rhett. He held him by the throat tightly and then kicked Rhett in the stomach, hard. Rhett fell forward, clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes. James had his arm around Link's throat and began to drag him away. Link screamed. "RHETT!! RHETT, NO!! DON'T TAKE ME FROM HIM!! RHETT!!!!"

Rhett heard the sound of James slamming the basement door closed and then locking it. He dragged Link up the stairs to his attic and threw him in there. James returned to the basement with rope and tied Rhett up. Then put tape over his mouth. Rhett tried to kick and fight, but this time, he couldn't get free. James rolled him over onto his stomach, exposing Rhett's bad back. He began to work his hands into Rhett's back painfully. He forced Rhett's back to go under bad strain and then, a disc slipped. Rhett couldn't move. He screamed in pain, tears flowing out of his green eyes. 

James laughed and then left Rhett. About two minutes later, Rhett could hear Link screaming, screaming in pain as James repeatedly hurt him somehow. He heard James screaming at Link, swearing at him. Rhett's tears of physical pain soon turned to emotional pain. Every time Link screamed, his heart felt like it was being destroyed in every painful way possible. He couldn't move at all. He wanted to get up and run. Run to save Link, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. 

 

About an hour later, Link was literally thrown down the stairs to the basement. He was bleeding badly. Link wasn't at all tied up, but he was unconscious as he lay on the floor of the basement, his body contorted in ways a human body doesn't bend. He was shirtless once more, to show off the horrible scars and gashes that had been inflicted upon him just now. Rhett cried all the harder. As much pain as it caused him, Rhett dragged himself over to Link. It was incredibly hard with being tied up and having a herniated disc in his back. He wiggled his arms at his sides and prayed that he could escape their bonds. 

He prayed for Link, for his back to heal so he could help Link, he prayed for help. Rhett felt something happen in his back. The pain went away. Rhett pulled and pulled at the ropes. Eventually, the knots loosened. Tears of both joy and horrible emotional pain continued to fall. Rhett pulled himself out of the ropes and wrapped Link up in a tight hug, he was still unconscious. Rhett got up and grabbed the old blanket. He tore it up and used it to wrap up all of Link's bleeding wounds and then cradled Link in his lap.

Tears fell from his closed eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks, creating stains on his skin. He held Link close to himself, such worry and care rushing through his veins. Rhett gently smoothed down Link's greasy and knotted hair. He looked around the old basement for something, anything that could be of use to them. He saw a razor and an old bottle of dirty water. The razor was probably used by James to inflict some of the cuts that littered Link's body. Link didn't like growing beards anymore. Little gray hairs would pepper it and he hated to see them. Link had a beard right now, and Rhett decided to shave it off. For his friend, his best friend, his brother.

He gently lied Link down on the floor and grabbed the old razor. He used the water like shaving cream and carefully shaved the beard off. Link looked more like his normal self. He looked better. After about an hour and a half, Link's cerulean eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Rhett, cradled in his lap once more and then carefully felt his jaw. There was no hair there. For the first time in weeks, Link laughed. He laughed through the pain and suffering. His voice, still weak and dry, was heard by Rhett's ears once more through the laughs. "You shaved my beard?"

Rhett chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"You don't like having beards anymore." Link laughed harder, he smiled for the first time in weeks. Both men's hearts were lifted from some of their sufferings. Such a simple thing as laughter and smiles did so much. They were happy. Truly and genuinely happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Link rested his head on Rhett's chest once again, the pain returning. "What did he do to you, Link?" Rhett's voice was laced with worry, concern, and held back anger towards James. Tears slowly fell from Link's blue eyes, blue that mirrored the sky when it looked most beautiful and bright. Link started to tremble in fear as he heard the sound of James' footsteps approaching the basement door. He whispered softly as he buried his face in Rhett's shirt.

"B-belt buckle.. my back.. A-and he cut me with a razor." Link carefully lifted his arms, his wrists and forearms were painted in cuts that were still bleeding. Rhett ripped off the bottom of his shirt and used it to bandage Link's arm tightly. As soon as he had finished, the basement door opened. Rhett's face was red with hatred. He stood up, letting go of Link. James was now only two steps from the bottom where Rhett stood with fists clenched at his sides. James raised an eyebrow, and before he could do or say a thing, Rhett's hands were wrapped around his throat tightly. He slammed James into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Rhett squeezed James throat tightly and the man gasped for air and clawed at Rhett's hands, trying to pry them off his throat. His airway was being closed off. He spoke, his voice was incredibly strained as the veins in his head and neck popped out and his face was redder than a tomato. "St-stop. M-mercy!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE MERCY ON LINK, WHY SHOULD I HAVE MERCY ON YOU?!?!!!" Rhett tightened his grip on James's throat.

"G-gonna die! G-GAS!!" It took Rhett a minute to understand what James had meant. Gas, he was poisoning them. The gas would soon reach them. Rhett let go of James and noticed Link was coughing as he lie, curled up in the fetal position on the floor. James eyes rolled back into his head and Rhett slipped his arms under Link's knees and his back. He lifted the frail man and began to carry him up the stairs. The basement door was locked and a chair was propped up against the door, Rhett couldn't open it. He started to feel lightheaded as he breathed the carbon monoxide in. He fell to his knees at the small landing at the top of the stairs by the door.

Rhett genty lied Link down and ripped off another part of his shirt. He put it over Link's mouth and nose, hoping it would somehow help to filter the air, but it did nothing. Link turned to his side, his head throbbing, and vomited. Rhett coughed and rammed his shoulder into the door repeatedly. It shook slightly, but nothing happened. Link's eyes began to close, he was about to pass out, he was so much weaker now and could barely hold on. Rhett felt dizziness hitting him as he kicked at the door with all his might. 

Over and over he kicked, the old wood cracked and he broke through it soon. He fell to the ground again and looked over at Link. He covered the younger man's mouth and nose with his hand. He felt himself losing consciousness as well, but he kept fighting, it was the only way he and Link would live through this. Link's eyes slowly moved, half open, and met Rhett's. Rhett's eyes told him that Rhett would save him. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to Link. Link shakily reached up and grabbed Rhett's hand, tears in his eyes. He coughed and Rhett moved his other hand away from Link's mouth and nose and used it to push the chair away from the door.

The hard folding chair fell to the ground with a loud clatter and Rhett unlocked the door. He closed his eyes before grabbing the now unconscious man he knew as his brother. After breaking the door open, much more gas had entered through the hole. Rhett stood up, Link felt like a feather in his arms, the man was so skinny. Rhett used his shoulder to open the door and he ran, stumbling through the house as the world spun around him. James was still in the basement, unconscious. Rhett ran and ran, falling to his knees and coughing. Tear were in his eyes and he held him breath as best as he could. His vision blurred and he finally found the door. He opened it and ran out onto the grass. He fell into the grass, gently setting Link down.

Rhett breathed deeply as he had a coughing fit. They had made it out. Fresh air surrounded both men. Rhett threw up into the grass and then turned to Link. He wasn't fully recovered yet, but he didn't care. Link meant more to him than he did. He loved Link more than himself. Link was his brother, the greatest friend anyone could ever have. Rhett took a deep breath and began to push down on Link's chest. He was performing CPR. He pushed thirty times first, remembering how to perform CPR from the classes he took.

Rhett then used his palm to push Link's head back and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath, knowing this was the only way to save Link's life. He put his mouth over Link's and breathed out. Link's chest rose and then fell after Rhett moved away. He repeated the process two more times, then he stopped when he heard coughing. Link's eyes opened and he looked up at Rhett with such gratefulness and love. His eyes closed, and Rhett breathed out slowly, taking Link's hand and squeezing it. He felt a light squeeze back and knew Link would be alright. He did it. He saved Link's life. He lied down on the grass, still holding Link's hand tightly and closed his eyes. He fell asleep from exhaustion, and Link did the same thing. Both men slept peacefully and calmly.


End file.
